A Certain Point of View
by B Bennett
Summary: Watching Star Wars. Harry and Ron have opinions about the men in Leia's life; Hermione's undecided.


This is just me being silly; it doesn't follow JKRowling's books, anything else I've written, or any particular timeline. Opinions expressed or implied may not be mine, Ron's, Harry's, Ginny's, or Hermione's. No idea if they have Milkduds in England. Thanks to Zsenya for her suggestions and Elaine Risley for the Star Wars consultation (you can read her great Star Wars fiction at home.mindspring.com/~colinf68). All characters are owned by JKRowling or George Lucas. I'd love to read any reviews you'd like to make. Regardless of "ship" preference, may the Force be with you all. :*)

A Certain Point of View

By B Bennett

Harry crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. "I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow for school."

"I know," Hermione said, digging into the bowl for another handful of popcorn. "The holidays have just flown by. It's because you three came. I'm usually bored to death by New Years Eve."

"Well, thank you again for inviting us," Ginny said. "I had enough of Percy and his new girlfriend over the summer." She made a face. "It's awful, they're joined at the hip. And I was going to have to share a room with her again. Pass the popcorn, Harry."

"Hey, you're talking too much." Ron complained. He nudged Hermione. "Could you make it go louder? I missed what the black helmet guy just said."

"That would be "Darth Vader", Ron." Hermione pressed the volume button on the remote control. "_Star Wars_ is such a part of Muggle culture that I forget you've never seen it."

"Actually, I haven't either," Harry said. "The Dursleys aren't too keen on the cinema. They used to go, but I think keeping Dudley in sodas and Milkduds got too expensive."

Hermione shushed him. "Ooo, watch. This is one of my favorite parts."

All four stared at the screen.

"Hey, she kissed him!" Ron exclaimed. "What'd she do that for?"

Hermione tucked her legs beneath her. "It was a good luck kiss, before the swing over that chasm." Hermione sighed. "Wasn't that heroic? Luke's so brave."

Ron feigned a shudder. "Sorry, there's something about those two. They shouldn't be kissing."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Harry shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "She fancies him."

Ron leaned around Hermione to stare at Harry. "Are we watching the same movie? She likes that other guy. Han-what's-his-name."

"Han Solo," Hermione smiled dreamily. "He's very dashing, isn't he?"

"You're mad, Ron," Harry declared. "She doesn't like him at all."

"She hugged him when the garbage squasher thing stopped," Ron pointed out. "And he's been flirting with her the whole movie."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, but she hasn't been flirting back! They obviously irritate each other or they wouldn't argue all the time." 

"Besides, she hugged Chewie, too," added Ginny. "It was a friend thing, it didn't mean anything. Han's a git. Why would she like him when she can have Luke?"

"All that bickering iskind of annoying, isn't? And Luke _is_ much nicer." Hermione tossed a piece of popcorn in the air and expertly caught it in her mouth. "He's cute, too. I like the way his hair flops in his eyes." 

Ron gave Hermione a withering glare. "He's cute if you fancy goody-goody hero-types. Han is a much more interesting character."

"So you fancy Han over Luke?" Harry looked innocent. "I thought the Wookiee'd be more your type."

Ron threw a piece of popcorn at Harry, who deftly caught it and popped it into his mouth. 

"Look," Harry said, "Luke is the hero and Leia is the heroine. The hero always gets the girl. Their names even start with the same letter; they're destined to be together."

Ron snorted. "Right. By that logic, Chewbacca and C3PO will be dating by the end of the movie. You've no idea what you're talking about."

Harry grinned. "Just wait. You'll see I'm right."

"You're not."

"I am too. Luke's the hero; he gets the girl. End of discussion."

"Actually," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Luke knows the Force, and he_ is_ the romantic hero in the literary sense, but Han's also very brave, in his own way, and clever, too. I wouldn't count him out." She shrugged. "Anyway, guess you'll find out, won't you? This is the first of three movies. Mum's got the rest on video tape."

"Have you seen them all?" Harry looked curious.

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Are you kidding? Of course I have; Mum's insane about Star Wars. She's got all these posters, and miniature spaceships, and little plastic action figures of the characters in her office. You wouldn't believe how much money she's spent on the stuff. Personally, I think it's a little disturbing." She shuddered. "Can you imagine having a figurine modeled after you? That'd be creepy."

"So who does Leia end up with?" Harry asked. "Never mind, it's Luke."

"It's not," Ron said stoutly. "Who is it, Hermione?"

"I'm not ruining it for you," Hermione looked amused. "You'll just have to watch and find out for yourselves."

Ron leaned in closer. "Come'on, tell us," he coaxed.

"No."

"Give us a hint?" Harry put on his most earnest face.

"Sorry, no. But trust me, it'll be worth the wait," Hermione promised, her eyes twinkling. "It's got a great ending." 

Harry sighed. "I hate waiting."

"Well, all I've got to say is if she doesn't end up with Han, the writers were crazy," Ron muttered under his breath. 

"Hey, Leia just kissed that droid," Ginny interrupted. "Think she's got a crush on it, too?"

Everyone's head swiveled toward the television.

"Right, that got your attention. Now, can you _please _be quiet so I can hear what's going on?" Ginny pleaded. 

Talking stopped until the movie ended.

As the credits rolled, Ron stretched out his long legs in front of him. "That was good. Okay, let's watch the other two. Harry, try not to cry when you're proved wrong, okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing salt off her jeans. "You're both silly," she said, fondly. "I'm going to make another batch of popcorn."

"I'll help," Ginny volunteered. She picked up their empty glasses and followed Hermione to the kitchen.

Harry fast-forwarded through the rest of the credits, then figured out which button to press to get regular television programming. He and Ron watched quietly for a moment.

"Hey," Ron glanced at Harry. "You don't think the hero _always_ gets the girl, do you? I mean, that isn't fair."

Harry thought for a moment. "No, I reckon it doesn't always happen. The old guy was a hero and he got whacked with a light saber; he definitely didn't get the girl." He yawned. "Anyway, that's probably the least of Luke's worries. He's got the Force to learn, bad guys to kill, the universe to save…"

"My point exactly," Ron grinned. "He's too busy to get the girl."

"Well, if Han's helping, I don't imagine _he's_ exactly rolling in free time, either," Harry pointed out, grinning back. "Maybe Ginny's right, and she does end up with R2D2."

Hermione walked through the door, carrying a freshly popped bowl of popcorn. Ginny followed with a tray of glasses. "Are you two still talking about _that_?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry accepted a drink. "Still no hints?"

Hermione changed out tapes, then settled between them on the sofa. "All I'll say is that although it gets confusing in the middle, by the time it's all over it's clear she loves them both, just differently."

Harry smiled. "Guess we'll have to wait to find out, then." He slid close to Hermione to make room for Ginny. "Lights, Ron?"

Ron turned out the table lamp. "Got'em. Popcorn?"

"Here," Ginny said, offering him the bowl. "Everyone ready?"

Harry nodded. 

"I'm good," Ron said, getting comfortable.

"Right." Hermione picked up the remote and smiled at her friends. "Then let's go," she said, and pressed _play_.


End file.
